Red Alert 3 patch 1.08
Patch 1.08 for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 was released in March 2009. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes This patch for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 adds support for predefined teams in 2v2 automatch, fixes several exploits and bugs, improves balance, provides assorted user interface enhancements, and more. Balance changes * Parachuting drop speed has been increased. * Aircraft Return To Base speed boost reduced to 25% from 50%. * Allied Vindicator (un-upgraded) reload time increased to 10s from 5s * Allied Vindicator (upgraded) reload time increased to 7s from 3.5s. * Allied Apollo speed reduced to 225 from 250. * Allied Apollo now twice as vulnerable to attack from units other than the MiG, Tengu, and other Apollos. * Allied Apollo ammo reduced by 25%. * Allied Century Bomber reload time increased by 50% * Allied Multigunner Turret (un-garrisoned) damage versus infantry reduced by 50%. * Allied Multigunner Turret (Peacekeeper garrisoned) has had its accuracy increased. * Allied IFV cost reduced to 800 from 900. * Allied Aircraft Carrier drone health doubled. * Allied Assault destroyer build cost reduced to 1500 from 1800. * Japan Burst drone vulnerability to FLAK & AUTO CANNON damage reduced by 25%. * Japan Imperial warrior armor penalty while Banzai Charging removed. * Japan Balloon Bomb reload time now increases based on its level. * Japan Final Squadron reload time now increases based on its level. * Japan Enhanced Kamikaze damage done to friendly units reduced by 50% * Japan Defender-VX base defense unpack time halved. * Japan Defender-VX base defense transform cool-down time reduced to 2 seconds from 15. * Japanese production structures (Barracks, Naval Yard, War Factory) gain 25% health with each tech level purchased. * Japan Barracks Egg cost decreased to 500 from 750. * Japan Barracks T3 upgrade build time reduced to 30s from 60s. * Japan Power Plant cost reduced to 800 from 1000. * Japan Naval Yard T3 upgrade build time reduced to 30s from 60s. * Japan War Factory T3 upgrade build time reduced to 30s from 60s. * Japan Mainframe Core build cost decreased to 2500 from 3000. * Japan Mainframe Core unpack time increased to 30s from 16s. * Japan Shogun Battleship health reduced to 1500 from 2000. * Soviet Bullfrog Man-Cannon launch speed increased. * Soviet Conscript gun damage increased by 25%. * Soviet Tesla Trooper pre-attack delay reduced by 1 second. * Soviet MiG speed reduced to 210 from 225. * Soviet MiGs now twice as vulnerable to attack from units other than the MiG, Tengu, and other Apollos. * Soviet Ultratorpedo damage reduced to 300 from 400. Damage now tapers to 100 at the edge of the blast radius. * Soviet Twinblade health reduced to 500 from 600. User interface enhancements * 2v2 auto-match now allows players to specify a team mate for ranked 2v2 matches. * Added support for Elo ratings, a score that starts at 1500 and rises or falls based on wins and loses. This allows players to more accurately gauge their opponents' skill level. * Auto-match now allows players to specify how much their opponents' rating may differ from their own, ensuring competitors are adequately similar in skill. * Your personal ladder rank and rating for both 1v1 and 2v2 ranked games is now displayed on the auto-match screen. * All players' ladder ranks are now displayed on the loading screen. * Added 1v1, 2v2, and 3v3 lobbies. * Added "Player Defeated" audio events for games involving 3 or more players * The friends list is now sorted alphabetically. * Clicking a player's name in a multiplayer lobby will now start a whisper to that player. * Hovering over a player's name in a multiplayer lobby will now also display that persons 1v1 rating. * Modified the text displayed after a player disconnects to advise that grievances be filed in the sticky thread at the official Red Alert 3 forums. * The multiplayer login screen will now remember your last successful username and online ID. * The game will now check for patches at startup, and not just when playing multiplayer. * There is now a fast forward button in replays (the '>' key will still work as well) Bug fixes * Fixed a bug that would cause ore collectors to stop gathering when a building with repair drones was placed while the collector was docked at the ore node. * Fixed a bug that would cause the game to crash when left idle in a high population online lobby for an extended period of time. * Fixed a bug that caused garrisoning units to follow a twinblade from the ground if a stop command was given to the twinblade during the garrison. * Fixed an exploit that allowed walls and wall hubs to be built on spaces occupied by enemy infantry. * Fixed an exploit that allowed multiple walls to be built simultaneously. * Fixed an exploit that granted credits and an engineer without destroying the MCV when sold. * Fixed an exploit that allowed Allies to build instantly via cryocopter and chrono rift. * Fixed a desync that may have occurred while loading an online co-op game. Other changes * Updated the credits. Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) Category:Red Alert 3 official patches